


Whenever I Face the Day

by edylue



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Love Letters, Past Character Death, Pining, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 08:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edylue/pseuds/edylue
Summary: You're not there anymore.





	Whenever I Face the Day

**Author's Note:**

> inspiration: love letters

dear you,

nothing compares to the look  
on your face when you accidentally  
poke yourself in the eye while  
trying to get out the sleep.

not even the finest cotton  
could compete with the  
softness of your hair as i  
run my fingers through it.

the laugh that escapes from  
your chapped lips is one that  
could nurse me back to health.

a birthing mother's yowl isn't  
close to the noise you make when  
you scream.

the cushions of your bed can  
never replace the strands from  
your scalp when i thread my  
fingers between.

the demeanor on your face  
as you first wake up is one  
i'll miss forever.

because whenever i face  
the day,  
you're not there  
anymore.

love,  
me


End file.
